Une vie sauvé d'un échiquier
by SeverusPotter28
Summary: Harry Potter n'est pas Potter mais Nathan Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

Personnage : les Malfoy - Harry Potter - Severus Snape

Couple : HP/SS

Résumé : un jour Harry apprend que sa vie est un mensonge. Le jeune homme apprend qu'on la donné à une famille moldu pour "l'éduqué façons moldu" mais une autre famille l'attend depuis 11 ans et Harry ne revient pas mais Nathan...

J'essayerai de répondre au reviuew régulièrement comme la publication...

C'est un petit chapitre pour mettre l'histoire en place !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 11 ans, reconnu par le monde des sorciers entier pour les avoir sauvés dans le passé va arrivé à Poudlard ...

Harry Potter, 1 ans, sauve la vie du monde des sorciers en tuant accidentellement le plus grand mage noir, ses parents sont mort pour protéger leur trésor, leur fils.

Harry Potter, 1 ans et demi, se retrouve chez sa tante et son oncle, des personnes qui détestent la magie mais Dumbeldor, leader de la lumière a obligé le transfère même si Minerva n'était pas d'accord.

Harry Potter, 4 ans, commence à se faire battre, malnutrition, corvées sur répétions et nombreux abus et humiliations, cet enfant devient donc renfermé et invisible aux yeux de sa famille.

Harry Potter, 4 et demi, apprend comme un grand et tout seul : à écrit, lire et compté en piquant les livres que la mère de son cousin ne lit pas, mais il écoute aussi le soir quand sa tante raconte une histoire à son cousin pour apprendre la prononciation.

Harry Potter, 5 ans, premier accident magique, Harry a réussi à ramener de la nourriture dans son placard et c'était ainsi qu'il va la pire claque de toute sa vie.

Harry Potter, 5 ans, arrive à trouver un moyen pour s'acheter des tonnes de livres et objets magique et c'est ainsi que les potions deviennent sa matière préféré.

Harry Potter, 11 ans, reçoit la lettre de sa libération avec la liste des affaires scolaires.

Mais Harry ne sait pas que sa vie est un mensonge... Ou au pire un jeu d'échiquier...


	2. Chapter 2

Personnage : les Malfoy - Harry Potter - Severus Snape

Couple : HP/SS

Résumé : un jour Harry apprend que sa vie est un mensonge. Le jeune homme apprend qu'on la donné à une famille moldu pour "l'éduqué façons moldu" mais une autre famille l'attend depuis 11 ans et Harry ne revient pas mais Nathan...

J'essayerai de répondre au reviuew régulièrement comme la publication...

Je tiens à signaler que je suis à la recherche d'un correcteur

C'est un nouveau chapitre !

bonne lecture

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapitre 2 :

Le survivant arrive donc au chemin de traverse, rue commerçante avec des magasins légales... Ou non... Le jeune homme commence d'abord à partir vers Gringotts... Cependant il ne sait pas qu'il a repris son apparence... un Malfoy ! C'est cela qui lui vaut des regards de travers.

La banque Gringotts est un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui se situe sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui domine les boutiques alentour. Le bâtiment est doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, et auquel on accède par un escalier de marbre blanc. L'entrée principale donne accès au sas, où deux gobelins sont postés de chaque côté de grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles est gravé un poème en guise d'avertissement :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Le hall principal de Gringotts.

Après avoir franchi les portes du sas, le visiteur pénètre à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. On retrouve dans cette salle un long comptoir où travaille près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. De nombreuses portes permettent le passage vers les sous-sols, qui renferment les chambres fortes de la banque.

Sous le hall principal s'étend un vaste dédale de galeries souterraines, longues de plusieurs kilomètres et accessibles par de petits wagonnets. Ces derniers s'enfoncent à vive allure dans les profondeurs de la banque... Là encore, des gobelins escortent les visiteurs. Les gobelins sont par nature méfiants.

Aussi, la majorité des employés travaillant à Gringotts sont... des gobelins ! Ces derniers sont en effet les seuls à connaître les secrets de la banque. Il gèrent les affaires courantes (accueil, change, expertise, transaction, etc...) et s'occupent également de la sécurité. Toutefois, des postes sont parfois proposés à des sorciers. Bill Weasley par exemple, travaille en tant que briseur de sorts pour le compte de la banque. Fleur Delacour quant à elle, y décroche un travail à mi-temps afin de perfectionner son anglais.

C'est ainsi que Harry rentre dans cet immense bâtiment, il avance avec assurance vers le comptoir où un gobelin se cache... Heu... Non je voulais dire travaille, peu importe...

- Bonjour, je voudrais récupérer de l'argent s'il vous plait, demanda poliment d'une voix patiente le survivant qui par chance va peu être survive une deuxième fois.

- Bien sur monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, ordonna avec une voix très professionnel, montez, exigea le gobelin en lui ouvrant la porte.

C'est à l'arriver que Monsieur Potter, qui se retrouve à descendre de ce...ce... Ce truc diabolique. Le gobelin sort à son tour comme si ils venaient de faire une promenade de santé , la petit créature récupère dans sa poche une clef en or qui ouvre donc le coffre.

Le coffre des Potter est...remplit grâce à de nombreux dons d'encouragement et à l'argent de ses parents, dans cette voûte il y a trois salle : magie noir, autre magie et galions. Harry ressort avec un bon sachet de galions.

Le garçon n'achète pas sa baguette car il l'a déjà depuis c'est 5 ans, ouai... Ouai c'est jeune je sais... Alors pour ne pas résumé cette journée horrible à signer des punaises d'autographes et photos... GRRRRRRR... Harry Potter a acheté des tas de vêtement : 20 robes pour Poudlard, 10 robes de soirée, 3 pyjamas, nombreuse chaussettes et slips, voilà pour les vêtements, après beaucoup de livre sur différentes magie, un balais et de nombreux équipement, beaucoup de truc de farce pour ne pas m'ennuyer, un hibou et un serpent... Bon il ne faut pas oublier les affaires scolaires non plus. Après avoir fini les achats, Potter transplane... Mais il n'atterri pas où il devait.


End file.
